


Please Me

by Merfilly



Series: Alike in Ways Unfolding [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first encounter has Asajj completely in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Me

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder, this is set about 4 years after the beginning of the Clone Wars, which makes Ahsoka 18. Please do not read if the age difference is a squick to you.

Asajj watched the last piece of clothing, her own, hit the floor, then looked up to appreciate the offering before her. Ahsoka had disrobed and climbed on top of the bed without any hesitation, again stroking that core of admiration Asajj felt for her. Once a path was chosen, it was walked fearlessly.

Asajj had avoided Twi'leki encounters in sex quite deliberately through her life, even as she knew the rumors around their lekku. Were Togruta lekku similar? Asajj resented her own enslavement, and had refused to take advantage of those that had been sold or stolen into such compromising positions, but it would have made for a practical exercise to aid her now. Beside the fact of not wanting to bed slaves, she was Dathomiri to the center of her being. Only strength was worth taking into her bed. Savage, for all that he had been a piece of her plan for revenge, had met that particular need quite well. 

Strength exuded off the young Togruta, those lekku tantalizing her attention with the way they shifted and the tips tried to curl just at Asajj looking at the nude younger woman. That was too much an invitation to learn what she wanted to know about them, and she cat-crawled onto the bed, her eyes narrow slits, as she worked her way up to lie beside the younger woman.

"What pleases you, my dear? What makes your body sing, and draws out the whistling language of your birth?" she asked, her fingers starting at one hip to stroke upwards toward a lekku, nails just barely touching skin.

"Why don't you find out, oh wise teacher?" Ahsoka challenged, even as she reacted to the sharp touch of the nails with a move toward the Nightsister. Asajj smiled at her young lover and ran her fingernails along the lekku closest to herself. Ahsoka's throaty moan was music to her ears, and she followed with another sharp caress down the other lekku.

"Impertinent," the elder woman said before leaning in and licking one of the blue stripes, enjoying the way Ahsoka shivered and writhed. She took her time exploring the lekku closest to her, mouth and hands both working along the surface until the younger woman was incoherent with sensation. The way the coppery skin flushed dark, the way the lekku and montral colors grew richer, more vibrant, only enticed Asajj further, so that she moved over the younger woman, one thigh between Ahsoka's legs.That Ahsoka immediately pressed against it made her smile again, leaning in to claim a kiss. That turned into a dueling contest for dominance with no clear winner, to Asajj's delight.

"Want more," Ahsoka demanded when it broke, looping her arms around Asajj to hold tight to her and use the leverage for more pressure. 

"Oh, I have plenty more to give," the elder woman promised, parting long enough to get her fingers down between them, stroking along Ahsoka's folds adeptly. When that got a trilling sound and the bite of nails where Ahsoka's fingers lay on Asajj's shoulders, the elder woman continued to explore by touch, rocking a little to keep pressure behind the touch with her own thigh. She loved the way Ahsoka's nails bit deeper, leaving marks, as she slid her fingers along the softer, slick skin.

It was as she slipped her finger inside, though, that she actually felt the potential violence of this encounter blossom, as Ahsoka's nails scraped skin raw, and she bared her teeth while her body bowed beneath her lover. Asajj pushed that finger deeper, adding another after a moment, hissing with pleasure as Ahsoka's nails bit in and held tight.

"Yes," Ahsoka crooned, eyes wide open, intent on the pleasure she was feeling. Asajj could taste it in her Force signature, and she pushed her fingers deeper, harder, giving as much as her lover would take. 

"You'd hate it if I just stopped," Asajj taunted, and then moaned as Ahsoka got an ankle hooked behind her calf, those strong hands and sharp nails helping hold them tightly together. "Ahh, yes, be possessive and demanding, darling one." She managed to get enough leverage to get her thumb against the sensitive node; Togruta biology wasn't that different than human, as Ahsoka's near-silent cry of pleasure and the clamp of her inner muscles told Asajj. She moved her thumb, fingers deep inside, and rode out the writhing of her young lover in the throes of pleasure. 

Only when Ahsoka was sprawled bonelessly beneath her, fingers and ankle-hold relaxed, did Asajj pull her fingers free. She even moved to the side, not trapping the huntress, to watch all the small signs of recovery. When she was certain Ahsoka was actually mindful of her surroundings again, and able to think, Asajj spoke.

"I suppose I can call you 'my pet' now, after that," she purred, a play on long-gone insults between them.

It turned out, Ahsoka's teeth were just as sharp as her nails, and the younger woman could, and would, pin the Nightsister down. Asajj gave a moan of pleasure at the violent maneuver and bite… and Ahsoka set about repaying the favors of sensation.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in round two?


End file.
